yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Chapter 060
、 る！！ | romaji = Fukkatsu, Semaru!! | english = The Impending Resurrection!! | japanese translated = Revival, Near!! | chapter number = 60 | japanese release = November 20, 2010 | american release = | uk release = }} "The Impending Resurrection!!", known as "Revival, Near!!" in the Japanese version, is the sixtieth chapter of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! GX'' manga. It was first printed in Japanese in the V Jump magazine and in English in the Shonen Jump magazine. Both of which were printed in volume 9 of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX graphic novels afterwards. Summary Jaden curses, tears in his eyes as his Life Points fall to zero at the attack of "The Suppression Pluto", as he's failed to save Koyo Hibiki from Tragoedia. "Winged Kuriboh" and "Elemental Hero Terra Firma" fly towards Atticus, who catches them, as Tragoedia tells Jaden he'll take the spirit card and the Legendary Planet. Jaden's eyes appear glazed over as he says that he no more strength left in his body to even move. Tragoedia gloats that his heart, stolen so long ago by the priests, has returned to him. He then thanks Jaden, telling him that it's thanks to him that he'll be revived after three-thousand years. He goes on to say that he had an enjoyable time Dueling Jaden, but that it must come to an end. As the loser, he must suffer the penalty of eternal darkness. Jaden apologizes to Koyo for not being good enough. Tragoedia addresses Winged Kuriboh, telling it that after he's taken his heart back, he'll erase Winged Kuriboh from existence. Winged Kuriboh responds with "Kuri" while looking angry. The darkness that is engulfing Jaden starts to gravitate towards Winged Kuriboh instead. Jaden finds himself chained up in a vast plain of darkness. Looking around, he sees David Rabb nearby, similarly chained in the darkness. Jaden questions why he's here, and looking around further, can see what he estimates as hundreds of other people in the same predicament. Jaden asks if this is the eternal darkness, and then sees Koyo nearby. Jaden cannot get out of the chains, but gets renewed determined to save Koyo. Despite all this, Jaden is still conscious, unlike all the others around him. Tragoedia realizes that Winged Kuriboh absorbed the darkness in order to save Jaden and that it's not only Tragoedia's heart that Kuriboh has the ability to contain. His penalty null, Tragoedia tells Jaden that he'll give him another chance and that he looks forward to Dueling him again, as next time, he'll be complete. He declares that he'll show Jaden true despair. He says that all that remains is to finish recovering the "Legendary Planets", which had absorbed energy from Duelists. To this end, he recalls his remaining pawns, Axel, James and Jesse, who make their way towards the warehouse on Duel Academy's docks, where Principal MacKenzie waits. Finally, he must find one more Duelist to take energy from, one befitting of "this card", which he holds up. Once he takes that energy, he will revive. Chazz locates Jaden, having hurried to him after defeating Axel. Chazz realizes that Tragoedia had appeared to Jaden as well, and assumes that he took control of Adrian Gecko and defeated Jaden. Jaden clarifies that he defeated Adrian, but was confronted by Alexis' brother afterwards. Jaden calls Atticus truly one of the academy's two best. Though he lost the Shadow Duel, he believes that Winged Kuriboh saved him from the darkness. He reveals to Chazz that Winged Kuriboh was stolen and that it was Tragoedia that put Koyo in his coma, as he punches the ground with one fist. Chazz tells Jaden that they should continue the conversation later, and take Adrian's unconscious body to the infirmary. Adrian is put in the same room as Bastion, who is similarly unconscious after his loss to James. Alexis and Syrus stand at Bastion's beside. Alexis is apprehensive about all the weird things that have happened since the exchange matches with the American students started. Syrus expresses his belief that Chazz and Jaden know something more about the situation, as he saw them talking seriously. Chazz and Jaden are in Midori's office, whom they explain the situation to. She reveals that the "Legendary Planets" were the final work of card designer Mr. Phoenix, and they appeared to vanish after his death. Despite this, each American student wielded one of the cards. She speculates that the two most likely candidates to have distributed the cards to the students are Aster Phoenix, Mr. Phoenix's son and Principal MacKenzie. In the hallway, Zane stops Aster to talk. He compliments him on the Duel he had earlier that day, stating that the stronger the opponent, the more he wishes to defeat him. Aster warns him that it won't be the same as the last time they Dueled. Zane asks if Aster had seen Atticus anywhere, with Aster asking if the two are still pretending to be friends. Zane says that Aster wandered off earlier that afternoon. Aster tells him he has not seen him, and excuses himself, as he just received an e-mail from Principal Mackenzie on his PDA. As he leaves, he tells Zane that he'll tell Atticus how worried The Kaiser was about him if he should meet him. Zane muses that Aster's harsh tongue has not changed. Midori tells Jaden and Chazz that they should let her handle Aster and MacKenzie, as the situation is getting too dangerous. Later, Jaden tells Chazz that there's no way he's backing down - he had his partner and "Terra Firma" stolen from him. Chazz says the same, as Tragoedia is aiming for his "Light and Darkness Dragon". No matter what Chazz does, Tragoedia will target him eventually. The spirit of "Light and Darkness Dragon" appears, and beings moving towards the warehouse at the docks. Jaden tells Chazz that he thinks that it's heading towards Winged Kuriboh, and that they should follow it. Syrus and Alexis see them talking, and decide to follow them. Midori can see the spirit of "Light and Darkness Dragon" from her office window, and follows as well. Aster enters the warehouse and calls for Principal MacKenzie, wondering why he would be called here. He comes across the unconscious bodies of Axel, Jesse and James. MacKenzie comes up behind him, brandishing an Academia Disk. He states that he's waited long for this moment. Behind him are the bodies of Atticus and Reggie. Darkness flows from MacKenzie, and Tragoedia finally reveals himself to Aster. He claims that he raised Aster specifically for this moment, and that MacKenzie has simply been his vessel for the past six years. He reveals that his previous vessel was Mr. Phoenix, Aster's father. Aster claims he's lying, enraged. Tragoedia compliments him, wishing to absorb that energy. Outside, Light and Darkness Dragon stops over the warehouse. Tragoedia tells Aster that his father had been the perfect vessel. Through him, he had been able to create all the cards he would himself need. He states that his revival will be complete once he absorbs Aster's energy. He says the end is at hand, and Summons what he calls the strongest monster he created - "The Supremacy Sun". It attacks, destroying Aster's "Vision Hero Adoration" as Aster screams. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this chapter. Cards in italics debuted here.